The Dentist
by Bragi002
Summary: Have you ever wondered how Rose would react at the Dentist's office? Knowing her, she definitely would not go without a fight! One-Shot, set after LS.
1. Chapter 1

**I had a serious case of writer's block and this was the outcome. I won't update regularly, but WB makes an appearance, I'll probably turn to this to get myself going. They're just random Dimitri/Rose one-shots, mostly funny. **

** Enjoy!**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy – it belongs to Richelle Mead.**_

**Rose and the Dentist**

_**RPOV**_

Today was _the _day. The day that had haunted me for six months. The day that loomed in the darkness, waiting to sink its claws into me. The day that would mark the end of me.

My dentist appointment.

I tried all week to make Dimitri forget, but damn his excellent memory, he always remembered at some point. It was exhausting, trying to please him into oblivion, but just when I thought I was in the clearing, he would come back to his senses and remember. There was no getting out of it.

I even called the other day to cancel the appointment, only to have them tell me that I was not permitted to do so. When I asked why, they told me that my boyfriend had called and told them not to let me cancel or postpone whatsoever.

Bastard.

So here I was, sitting the waiting room, preparing myself to walk into my doom. I tensed every time the woman in scrubs came out with her clipboard, hoping that it wasn't my turn. I'd let out the breath I was holding when she would call a different name.

When Dimitri began to pull his hand out of mine, I clutched it tighter. "What are you doing?"

"I would like to keep my hand attached to my arm," he said, chuckling.

I glared at him. "Stop being so dramatic."

He raised an eyebrow – damn him. "Look at the pot calling the kettle black."

I would've said something else, but at that moment, the lady – my personal Grim Reaper – called my name. I stiffened and clutched Dimitri to me.

"It'll be fine, Roza. I'll be here when you get out," he laughed.

I nodded my head and followed the woman into the room. When I saw the chair, I gulped and, using all of my strength, sat down. The plastic crunched underneath my weight, and I made myself comfortable – well, as comfortable as I _could_ get. I jumped when she began to lower the chair down. I didn't like it. She didn't seem to notice my skittishness, just continued looking at my file. When she was satisfied with what she saw, she spoke to me.

"Dr. Mehta will be with you shortly."

_Oh joy,_ I thought sarcastically.

I twiddled my thumbs impatiently and looked at the walls. They were a pale green, with posters of teeth covered in crud, and before and after pictures of people who got their teeth cleaned. My nose scrunched – that isn't a very pleasant way to decorate a room.

The light above me clicked on, and my eyes squinted. I tried to see the perpetrator, but purple spots restricted my vision. When I was finally able to blink them away, the dentist was looking at me with an amused expression.

"Hello, Ms. Hathaway-"

"_Guardian_," I corrected. "Guardian Hathaway." _Soon to be Guardian Belikova_. I loathed when people didn't use my title. I was a promised guardian, and I wanted to be treated as such.

He cleared his throat. "Of course," he said. "Guardian Hathaway, I am Dr. Mehta. You are in for a root canal, correct?"

I looked at him, horrified. "No," I said hoarsely. "I'm in for a cleaning."

His eyebrows furrowed. "It says here that you're scheduled for a root canal, for two cavities." He flipped through the file some more. "Oh well, these things happen."

I sighed in relief. There was absolutely no way I would get a root canal.

He turned back to me, tube in hand. My eyes widened as he flicked the very large, gleaming needle, and smiled, walking toward me. "This will only pinch a bit."

…..

_**DPOV**_

"Guardian Belikov?"

I looked up from my western novel, to see the woman that called Roza in walking toward me. I stiffened a little – I wasn't blind to the way she looked me up and down when we walked in, and I was hoping that she wouldn't try to flirt with me. I had everything I wanted, summed up into one name: _Roza._

"What can I do for you?" I asked her, standing up.

Her eyes sparkled, probably thinking of a number of things I could do for her, before she finally said, "Dr. Mehta would like to see you."

My eyebrows furrowed. "Why?"

She looked as if she were trying not to laugh. "To restrain your friend."

_Oh God, what was Roza doing now? _"Fiancée," I corrected. We didn't have to hide our relationship anymore, so every chance I got, I would proudly state that Roza was my soon-to-be wife, and she would show off her ring with a wonderful smile. My heart skipped a beat at the thought.

I walked into the room and had to bite my lip to stifle a chuckle. She stood on the chair, crouched low, brandishing a spare toothbrush. "Oh, hell no, you better put that thing away, homeboy!"

He stood on the other side of the room, holding a syringe filled with what I assumed was Novocain. _She does _not _like root canals._

When he looked at me, I put my finger to my lips, telling him to be quiet, then looked at an assistant and put my hand over my mouth and nose. She nodded in recognition and went to get what I asked for.

I slowly tiptoed over to Roza, moving behind her. She didn't hear me, and I was a little disappointed at that – she had her guard down, something a guardian should never do. On the count of three, I brought her arms to her sides and lifted her off of the chair. She kicked and flailed, trying to get free, but I wasn't budging. I pinned her to the seat, and a moment later, the woman came back and put a mask on Roza, turning the laughing gas on.

Slowly but surely, Roza began to calm down, and the dentist was able to do his work. When they told me I could go, I waved them off. You could never be sure with my Roza.

**Please review! Constructive criticism is welcome, as well as suggestions. No guarantee that I will use them, but I may put them in a different story (with your permission, of course).**

** Now click that blue button down there!**

** Colbey**


	2. IMPORTANT AN

I am done with . It's become way to complicated for me to post a chapter (I have to upload it _at least _3 times before it actually stays) and I'm tired of it. So, I am officially deleting all of my incomplete stories off of FF.N and posting them on my blog. Maybe I'll be able to find a better site to put them on.

The ones I'm deleting and re-posting are:

-Apologies and Admissions

-Heavy in your Arms

-Home

-The Dentist

-The Good Brother

I'll also be editing We Found Love and posting it on here. I'm not promising it will be better, but I'll try my best.

I won't delete these stories until I've posted them on the blog, and I'll let you know through another A/N. Hopefully I will be able to update faster and easier. You'll also be able to check out some of the original stories I post (if you want).

Sorry if this makes it harder for you to read, but FF.N has finally pissed me off to the point of no return. I just hope I'm a good enough writer that y'all don't mind.

Colbey


End file.
